Forgive and Forget
by GoesKaboom
Summary: Hinata has had enough of Sasuke's bad behavior and finally kicks him out. However, he won't go quietly. Oneshot.


Forgive and Forget

**Note: I don't own Naruto, or the snippets of song that end up at the end of the story. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Alien Ant Farm, respectively. Pseudo-AU, warning for language and mature themes. **

It was late, he already knew that. And he knew that his girlfriend was likely very angry with him. But Sasuke didn't care. He knew that Hinata would stay with him, no matter what kind of shit he pulled. Already he had cheated on her twice, once with Ino, once with Sakura, and she had still forgiven him. He had stolen her savings (it had been a dream of hers for years to go on a trip to Paris) and bought himself a new care. But Hinata still forgave him. He had used her credit card to buy a subscription to an adult website, and still, Hinata forgave him.

Even when he had done something so horrible that even he was ashamed to admit to it, Sasuke's ever-faithful girlfriend forgave him, even when his selfishness had hurt her physically. He was sure that he could do what he wanted, and Hinata could stay with him forever. He could run around and sleep with whoever he wanted, do what he wanted, spend all of her money, and she would be the ever-faithful girlfriend, waiting for him to come home to be with her. So imagine his surprise when he arrived at the little house they shared to find all his stuff piled on the lawn, and Hinata busily tossing his belongings onto the pile.

"Hey, hey, what are you doing? Are you crazy?" he yelped.

"No, I'm not crazy," Hinata replied cooly. "I'm kicking you out."

"But why?" Sasuke asked in shock as Hinata threw his laptop computer onto the pile. "Hey! Be careful with that!"

"You bought it with my money," she replied. "So I can do as I please with it, since it is technically mine. In case you haven't noticed, Sasuke, you are a complete and utter douchebag. I know what you were doing tonight."

"What, a guy can't go to Wal-Mart?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't pull that shit with me!" Hinata swore. Sasuke jumped back in shock. Hinata _never_ cursed. "Don't lie to me," she reiterated. "I know where you were. You were out drinking with your friends and hitting on whichever girl walked your way. I got a text message telling me everything you were doing." Sasuke groaned inwardly. Of course. Kiba had been fiddling with his cell phone the whole time they'd been out. Leave it to him to to ruin everything.

"Hinata, I can explain-" he began, but was cut off.

"I'm tired of your bullshit, Sasuke," Hinata replied. "Just don't say anything else. I called you a cab- it should be here in a few minutes."

"What about my car?" Sasuke asked. Hinata snorted.

"YOUR car?" she asked sardonically. "If I remember correctly, you stole my vacation money to buy that damn hunk of junk. No, I'm keeping it. I think I'll sell it for scrap. But even that won't replace the amount you stole. I was two paychecks away from going to Paris. PARIS, Sasuke. You would have gone with me, too. But no. You had to go and ruin the vacation I'd been planning since I was a little girl."

"Hinata, I'm sorry!" Sasuke shouted. "But you said it wasn't a problem when I bought the car! You said that you didn't want to go to Paris anyway!"

"You insensitive asshole!" Hinata screeched. "Because I thought I loved you, I didn't say anything. But now I realize how stupid I was. You never loved me. You're not capable of love."

"Please take me back!" Sasuke begged. "I don't have anywhere to go!"

"You should have thought of that before you decided to be a douchebag," Hinata replied coldly. "You had your chance. You blew it. Now pick up all this shit andleave. The cab is here." Sasuke turned around, and indeed, the cab arrived. "Oh, one more thing," Hinata added. "Give me back your key." Glowering, Sasuke handed it over.

"This isn't over, Hinata," he said. "You're nothing without me!"

"You just tell yourself that," she said before turning around stalking into the house, slamming the door behind her. Yes. She was finally free of her disgrace of a boyfriend, and she wouldn't have to worry about his self-absorbed ass coming ho,e at all hours of the night and taking her money to go out and screw around more. She wouldn't ever have to worry about him not loving her anymore, because honestly, she couldn't say that she loved him anymore herself. He was an annoying jackass, and now it was all over. Tomorrow morning, she would call the locksmith and have the locks changed on the front door. She had taken Sasuke's key, but he knew where the extra was kept, and she didn't want him showing up in her house trying to take some cockamamie form of revenge.

Sasuke, on the other hand, was not at peace like his now ex-girlfriend. Now that she had kicked him out, he had nowhere to live, and he didn't even have the option of living in his car since she had kept that as well. Irritated, he considered his options for lodging.

Sakura? No, she wouldn't even look at him after he had left her to go back to Hinata.

Ino? No, she was living with that weird blonde guy that looked like a girl. And he'd heard stories about her new boyfriend- supposedly he was some kind of pyromaniac who liked to blow stuff up for the most inane reasons. He didn't want to incur the wrath of any psychopath who might think he was making a move on his girl.

Naruto? No, he and the Ichiraku girl had a newborn baby. He couldn't intrude on that. Besides, Sasuke hated kids, and he wasn't about to get suckered into watching the little brat.

Most other people wouldn't take him in- it was with a bit of horror that Sasuke realized that now that Hinata had left him, he was more or less alone. Grimacing, he picked up his cell phone. Even though _he_ was the last person he wanted to call for help, Sasuke gritted his teeth and dialed the number.

"Yeah? Itachi? Can I stay with you for a few days?"

At home, Hinata smirtked. Oh, she did like the quiet of not having to share her house with that boorish idiot.. Now for once, she might actually get to have a good night's rest.

_What the hell am I supposed to do? _

_I can't forgive and forget you!_

_I can't forgive and forget you! _

_If you were in my shoes, what would you do? _

_I thought I'd forgive you, but now I'll forget you! _

_End _


End file.
